


Break This Woman

by flickawhip



Series: TNA - Dixie Carter Imagines [2]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Hurt!Dixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dixie needs a little TLC... she gets a whole lot more.





	Break This Woman

\- Dixie hates being unable to attend TNA  
\- She bothers the hell out of Creative  
\- They refuse to send anyone to her  
\- In the end they do send someone  
\- Her new Knockout  
\- Also her newest PA  
\- For Kayfabe anyway  
\- She’s wounded  
\- Sore  
\- Pissed-Off  
\- Yet she greets you nicely  
\- She’s small  
\- Petite  
\- She looks so innocent   
\- She’s strapped up so tight she can’t move  
\- “I don’t wanna stay here...”  
\- She knows she’s whining  
\- You can’t help but smile  
\- “Well, since I’m your new PA... I could always stay with you?”  
\- “Would you?”  
\- The loneliness in her voice hurts  
\- She looks so hopeful  
\- “Of course I will...”  
\- You agree easily  
\- She smiles  
\- She kisses your cheek  
\- You blush a little  
\- She’s surprised  
\- “What? That easy?”  
\- “Hey.... careful...”  
\- You almost laugh  
\- “That’s how rumours get started...”  
\- “They wanted to book a romance anyway....”  
\- “With who?”  
\- “Whoever they chose as my PA...”  
\- “You still want to do it?”  
\- “Sure... when I get back...”  
\- “Why not get them out here? They could get some prime footage...”  
\- “Of?”  
\- “Me fussing over you...”  
\- You smirk slightly  
\- “I give good fuss...”  
\- “They’d want... romance...”  
\- “Well, I’m game if you are...”  
\- She blushes  
\- Biting her lower lip  
\- You groan softly  
\- “Keep that up and crew or not I’ll have to kiss you...”  
\- She smirks  
\- Repeats the bite  
\- You growl softly  
\- The kiss is surprisingly soft  
\- She melts into you a little  
\- You can’t help but smile  
\- She’s maybe in messy shorts and a t-shirt  
\- She’s still beautiful  
\- Mussed hair  
\- No make-up  
\- Just soft  
\- Sweet  
\- Human  
\- You kiss her again before pulling back  
\- “Give me an hour to get onto creative and pack some stuff...”  
\- You end up staying with her until she’s healed  
\- She ends up asking you to marry her  
\- You say yes  
\- She’s too beautiful to say no to  
\- Ever


End file.
